


Drunken Lament

by GhostOfNoah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: based off that one vine, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfNoah/pseuds/GhostOfNoah
Summary: It was a terrible idea from the start.Being drunk didn't help.





	Drunken Lament

**Author's Note:**

> insp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sj7tlZ570w

It was a terrible idea from the start.  
Being drunk didn't help.

"Go go go," Matt snorted, struggling to remain upright on the couch.

"Film it," Allison interjected, pouring herself another shot. She slammed it back.  
If this was any other night Nicky would have ignored them all, listened to Renee's gentile warnings.

But this wasn't any other night.  
Their game the night before was a monumental disaster, Aaron and Neil both ending the night with a concussion each. Andrew had to be escorted off the court after he gently explained to the opposite Striker how easy it was to remove the human tongue. To make matters worse he and Erik had and argument over Erik possibly missing Christmas (again). He had to go to work before they managed to solve anything and so Nicky was stuck with their angry words fresh in his mind. Matt picked up on his sour mood almost immediately and called for an impromptu get together.  
To nobody's surprise Andrew and Neil didn't show, Aaron and Kevin only joined with the promise of free alcohol being too hard to refuse.  
  
"Yes please get this on video so we can all replay your death when Andrew finds out." Aaron couldn't surpress a laugh at the thought.

"Oh please," Dan waved, readying the camera "Neil won't rat on us."  
  
Nicky took the camera from Dan with a drunk giggle.  
  
"Okay, just hold down the button at the top and it'll start recording," she explained. Nicky did as instructed and was rewarded with a tiny jingle and the illumination of a tiny red light. He watched the world through the tiny screen, and turned around to Neil's closed door. The rest of the Foxes clamped their mouths shut to hide their snorts and laughter. Aaron watched, quietly amused, while Kevin and Renee waited for the inevitable. With drunken grace, Nicky kicked in the locked door and hit the lights in one clumsy movement.

"Wake up sleepy head!" he screamed obnoxiously.  
  
Neil jerked violently awake, his expression panicked. He jammed his arm under his pillow looking for something he'd never find. Nicky pointed the camera a him with a burst of laughter. Behind Neil like something out of a nightmare, Andrew bolted upright his eyes instantly on Nicky and his camera. Nicky's heart stopped, all the blood draining from his face. He let out a dramatic screech as he turned and fled the room as quickly as his socked feet would carry him across the hardwood floors. He never screamed so loud. Camera still on, he ran out into the living area where the rest of the team waited, all poised for emergency.  
  
Back in the room Andrew vaulted over Neil, landing perfectly on his bare feet. He caught up with Nicky in six fluid steps. When he emerged from the room, five feet of absolute fury, Dan, Matt and Allison all shreiked and scattered for cover.  
  
Nicky wasn't so lucky.  
  
Andrew caught up with him with impossible speed and kicked out the back of his knees. He hit the floor hard and the camera flew from his clammy hands. Before he could scramble away Andrew planted a foot between his shoulder blades, pinning him down.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Nicky cried  
  
"If you ever decide to something so stupid ever again I will actually kill you." Andrew ignored his pleas, "Do you understand?"  
  
Nicky nodded frantically, "Yes! Yes, Andrew I'm sorry I didn't know--"  
  
"All more reason for you to not have done it. Are we understood?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Andrew removed his foot from Nicky with a shove. He looked around the room where everyone except Aaron, Renee and Kevin kept a ridiculous distance; Matt going as far as to huddle up on his desk.  
  
"Camera." Andrew held out his hand for the tiny device that had flown from Nicky's hands and landed at Kevin's feet. The striker picked it up and handed it to Andrew with a blank stare. Whatever was unsaid in Andrew's angry eyes was enough for Kevin to turn and leave the dorm with a huff. Andrew turned to Matt.  
  
"You're not sleeping here tonight."  
  
The backliner nodded quickly. Andrew gave them all one last glare before matching Kevin's dramatics on his way back to Matt and Neil's shared room. He slammed the door so hard, they worried for second if it wouldn't come off its hinges. It was Aaron who broke the five minute silence.  
  
"That was hands down the best thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Andrew returned to the bedroom with a slam. It wouldn't lock after Nicky's stunt, so this would have to do. He flicked the lights off before turning off the camera. He tossed it onto Matt's unmade bed before climbing back up and over Neil who sat up now, his breathing erratic.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" he asked, unable to hide the tremor in his throat.  
  
"Idiots." Andrew pulled Neil back down with him.  
  
"Is Nicky alive?"  
  
"Only because there are too many witnesses."  
  
Neil forced himself to regulate his breathing as Andrew rubbed the back of his neck gently. Quiet settled around them again and Neil forced his eyes to close.  
  
"I took the camera. It's all on tape." Andrew hummed after Neil was sure he was asleep.  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he relaxed against Andrew allowing himself to fall back asleep, the soft beating of Andrew's heart pulling him under.


End file.
